1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a power interconnection piece for a rotary electrical machine.
The present invention applies to any type of polyphase rotary electrical machine, synchronous or asynchronous, such as alternators or alternator starters, and also whether it is a case of electrical machines for motor vehicles and driven for example by belt, with cooling by air, liquid or any other solution that can be envisaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motor vehicle comprising a thermal engine and a rotary electrical machine such as an alternator starter, such an electrical machine comprises for example, non-limitatively:                a rotor comprising a field winding into which an excitation current is brought; and        a stator comprising a polyphase winding.        
The alternator starter functions in motor mode or in generator mode. It is a so-called reversible machine.
In generator or alternator mode, the machine converts a rotation movement of the rotor driven by the thermal engine of the vehicle into an electric current induced in the phases of the stator. In this case, a bridge rectifier connected to the phases of the stator rectifies the sinusoidal induced current into a DC current in order to supply consumers on the vehicle such as a battery.
On the other hand, in motor mode, the electric machine serves as an electric motor for rotating, via the shaft of the rotor, the thermal engine of the vehicle. It converts electrical energy into mechanical energy. In this case, an inverter converts a DC current coming from the battery into an alternating current for supplying the phases of the stator in order to rotate the rotor.
Control signals are used to determine the operating mode of the rotary electrical machine (motor mode or generator mode).
Finally, it is necessary to supply all the electronic components with power.
In the document DE 102004007395 A1, use is made of the electronic components that are inside an external peripheral band. These components comprise power ends that are also inside the band. The band comprises internal partitions in which metal power interconnection tracks are molded on with signal tracks. They are superimposed on one another. These power tracks connect the components via their power ends to the battery so as to supply them. The band is positioned on the rear bearing of the machine. This solution proves to be problematic because firstly of the complex design of the superimposed tracks and secondly the cross-sections of power interconnection tracks that are too small compared with the current necessary, around 150 A in alternator mode and 600A on starting, for the application of a starter or alternator starter, so that the said tracks reach an excessively high temperature.